


Hot Days and Uncool Girls

by junailens



Series: TomoRin Oneshots [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Pre-Relationship, rated t for mild swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Tomoe likes to think she's pretty cool.Except when she's around Ako's talented, smart, way out of her league older friend. Then she just can't seem to form normal sentences.(Based on their lounge conversation!!)





	Hot Days and Uncool Girls

“So when are we goin’ stargazing again, huh?”

“Anytime is fine with me!”

Hina and Kokoro’s very loud conversation could be heard all the way across the room. Arisa looked quite bothered by their lack of indoor voices, but Tomoe welcomed the distraction. She would much rather focus on their antics than the gay panic building in her every second she spent standing so close to Rinko.

They were just waiting for Ako to finish tagging along with Yukina to reserve Roselia’s next studio session, but really, how long could it take? Shouldn’t they be finished by now? Tomoe crossed her arms awkwardly, chewing her lip, feeling the seconds drag by.

“Fufu...” She heard a quiet chuckle coming from Rinko. Tomoe glanced up at her for the first time since they had been standing there together. Bad idea. The lingering smile on Rinko’s face as she continued to scroll sent shockwaves through Tomoe’s heart.  _God, she’s so cute!_  Tomoe yelled internally.  _How can she be so cute and elegant at the same time?! How does she look so good in just her school uniform?!_

Come to think of it, Tomoe realized that her current summer uniform was quite different than her usual clothes. When she would come over to hang out with Ako, no matter how hot it was, she tended to wear much more modest and dark colored clothes than Tomoe thought anyone should be able to stand. Even now, she had on black knee high socks, which was seriously impressive to Tomoe, who had a daily routine of immediately shedding the sweater, tie, and high socks of her school uniform as soon as the bell rung and ended classes for the day. She became a bit self-conscious, realizing that with her shirt partially unbuttoned and untucked, she must look so sloppy compared to how put-together Rinko looked in her perfectly ironed, straight uniform. She really made such a simple outfit look so nice. Was it her hair? Her demeanor? Or was it just Tomoe looking at her through the lens of her huge crush?

Hmm. She hoped Rinko hadn’t noticed her staring.

Oh, God, had she noticed?

Tomoe quickly snapped away, her eyes drilling holes in the floor, hoping to fall through and save herself from embarrassment. The room seemed way too quiet, all of a sudden. Was everyone looking at her? God, she was never this awkward except when she was around Rinko. Why was she so antsy? Why couldn’t she just be cool, like she always was? She couldn’t take the silence anymore, so she blurted out,

“Ah, um, is it okay I ask you kind of a weird question?”

 _What the hell?_   She ridiculed herself internally. Who just said that? It was definitely not something Tomoe would say. So weird and stiffly worded. Thankfully, Rinko didn’t seem to be in on Tomoe’s utter awkwardness.

“Sure, what is it?”

 _God, she’s so sweet and nice to a complete mess like me,_  Tomoe thought.  _So mature and smart._  Tomoe was sure that Rinko could tell how weird she was being right now and was just being nice to her.  _Oh my god, how am I going to live through the next ten seconds? I’ve already been so weird, so I can’t back down now. Why couldn’t I just have been quiet?_  But now Rinko had lowered her phone and was looking at her so curiously, and wow, those eyes did things to Tomoe’s heart, but she collected herself and shakily continued.

“In this weather, aren’t the clothes you normally wear a bit hot?”

Rinko paused, and looked down a little.

Gay panic enveloped Tomoe.  _What a weird thing to say that must have come across so stalker-ish oh my god I’m actually dying-_

“I guess... it is pretty hot, huh?” Rinko gave a small, nervous smile at herself. Tomoe couldn’t help but smile back. They started to softly giggle together, and Tomoe felt her awkwardness subside as Rinko’s beautiful laugh rang out.

“Si~s! Rinri~n! I’m ready to go now!”

They both looked up as Ako burst through the doorway, then simultaneously glanced back at each other, breaking out into smiles again as their eyes met.

“Wait, what just happened? What were you two talking about?” Ako bounced up to them. Tomoe turned to her, smiling and ruffling her hair, and countered with a question of her own that she knew would distract her.

“What do you say we grab some ice cream on the way home, Ako? My treat.”

Ako lit up, grinning and jumping at the prospect of ice cream on a hot day like this. Tomoe laughed and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as the three prepared to head out. Ako enthusiastically led the way out of the studio, but when Tomoe turned to look back at Rinko, she was met with a wide-eyed, hesitant gaze. She only grinned in return as she could tell what her suddenly-childish senior wanted to ask.

“I can get you some too if you want, Rinko-san.”

Rinko smiled up at her, and as they quickly followed after Ako, aside from the hammering of her heartbeat, Tomoe felt a little bit more like her usual self again.


End file.
